Snow Dazed
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Just a fun short little story:  School is cancelled. Danny, Tucker and Sam decide to have some snowy fun, but instead they learn a little secret Dash has been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! Lookie here a present! It's an all new story from me, Nonny. That means its from: A. Nonny Mous to (looks at the name on the tag) Pottersparky! Anyway. Different story. Not related to my previous two. Just a jolly little snow story. If you want to place it in "my version" of the Danny Phantom world, just imagine that this story takes place before Just Like Dear Old Vlad. :-) Cheers! What? What does the A stand for in my name? Why, Anonymous of course. :-)  
**

**Standard disclaimer here: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters etc etc except the ones I create to further this story along, and even then they are characters inspired by something which someone else owns and we all know who that is so lets just move on.**

**Summary: School is cancelled. Danny, Tucker and Sam decide to have some snowy fun, but instead they learn a little secret Dash has been hiding.**

Snow Dazed

Danny looked out the window and smiled. It was a day just like any other, except for the snow, and the fact that school had been cancelled. An early call to Tucker had set up plans for general snow merriment which would of course include Sam and hopefully no ghosts.

"Hey Danny you Dork!" Jazz called from downstairs. "Your friends are here getting snow all over the living room. "Wanna come down here or let them stand here while they fill the house with their wet dog reek?"

"Who are you calling a wet dog?" he heard Tucker exclaim in indignation.

Danny was laughing as he grabbed his coat and hat. He ran down the hallway then slipped, literally down the stairs. If it wasn't for his ghostly ability to phase through things like steps and walls Danny would have had quite a few fractured bones as he came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, at the feet of his friends Sam and Tucker.

"Nice landing," Sam said blandly as Danny lay at on her feet his stomach. "But your execution could have been a little better.

"He had nice form though," Tucker said thoughtfully. "Don't you think?"

Jazz looked at her brother, who was still laying on the floor laughing, then at his friends, then out the window as the snow. "You guys are actually taking him out. In the snow? And the ice?"

"Yes," Tucker and Sam said in unison then started laughing.

Jazz shook her head as she watched Danny stand. "Good bye Danny," She said as she hugged him and making sniffing noises. "It's been nice knowing you." Danny rolled his eyes and Jazz turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Mom," She yelled. "You took out that extra insurance on Danny right?"

"What Sweetie?" they heard Maddie ask.

Danny looked at his friends. Tucker was wearing a bright yellow ski suit. Sam was wearing a big bulky black and white fur lined coat. They were just about to walk out the door when it hit Danny. "Wait!" he said. Both friends turned and looked at him questioningly. He grabbed Sam's sleeve and showed it to Tucker.

"What is this Tucker?" He asked as he tapped the fur. Sam smirked.

"Uh," Tucker said then thought for a moment. "A sleeve?"

"No!" Danny said. "It's fur! Sam is wearing fur!"

Sam jerked her arm away from Danny and said, "As if! It's fake!"

"Fake?" Danny asked rather dumbly.

"Fake" Sam said "Can you say synthetic? Say it?" Sam grinned then put her hand on the side of Danny's mouth and squeezed so she could move Danny's lips as she said. "Syn-thet-ick." Danny smiled. Sam smiled back and they stood there. Looking at each other, with Sam's hand still on Danny's face.

"Can you say. Loooove birds!" Tucker said then waited….for the blush. Which came quickly as Sam jerked her hand away from Danny's face and they both looked for somewhere other than each other or Tucker to rest their embarrassed eyes. "Ummm hummm," Tucker said as he went out the door. "That's just what I thought."

The world was a beautiful winter wonderland, it was the only description Danny could think up for the world covered in white glistening snow. He could hear thesnow flakes falling to the ground in the hush. He smiled and inhaled the cold air and the smell of wood smoke. There could never be enough moments like this in his life. He looked at Sam who was fixing her hood over her head, then at Tucker who was adjusting his PDA warmer over his PDA. PDA warmer? What? Well yeah, that's Tucker for you. He couldn't let his baby get cold.

They were halfway down the street when Danny shivered, it was different from shivering at the cold. It was a feeling he recognized all too well, along with the mist coming from his mouth. He looked around in expectation then froze. All three of them watched as a big ghostly school bus pulled up beside them and the doors opened. A rather harried and annoyed looking ghost was sitting at the wheel.

"Get in!" She ordered. "I don't have all day to wait for slow pokes like yourself!"

"Danny," Sam said as she took a few steps back hoping Danny would have already changed to ghost form to dispatch the scary looking school bus driver ghost.

"Cool!" Was all Danny said as he climbed up on the bus. He looked over his shoulders. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Tucker said in bewilderment.

"It beats walking," Danny laughed. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, shrugged and climbed aboard the ghostly vehicle.

"This is weird," Tucker whispered as he made notes in his PDA.

"You don't suppose this is the bus to hell do you?" Sam asked.

"No it's the bus to school," Danny said as he pointed out the window.

"Same difference," Sam whispered under her breath.

"Be quiet!" The bus driver roared. "There will be no talking on the bus! There will be no seat changing! There will be no standing while the bus is in motion!"

"This could turn really ugly," Danny whispered in Sam's ear, making her blush as she shivered. "But it's kinda fun riding a ghost bus." Sam only nodded as she balled up her hands into the sleeves of her coat and admitted that the tremendous crush she had on Danny had not been rendered as powerless as she thought, but had just received a tremendous boost thanks to the feeling of his lips nearly against her ear.

Tucker looked over the seat and caught a good look at Sam's pensive scowl as Danny, still smiling and oblivious, gazed out the window. He grinned until Sam looked up at him, then raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam mouthed at him. Tucker laughed.

"Sit down!" The bus driver yelled at Tucker. "Face forward!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Bye!" Danny yelled as he waved at the departing ghost bus! "Thanks for the ride!" The ghostly bus driver was smiling and waving in return. Tucker and Sam shot each other worried looks. At least they had made it safe and sound to the school, which was where they planned to head in the first place.

"What nerds we are," Sam said as she looked at the grey building. "We get a day off of school in the middle of the week and where do we end up?"

"Yeah but it's fun when you don't have any work to do," Tucker said.

"And there will be no teachers around." Danny added.

"Or Paulina," Sam said happily.

Danny was just about to say, "And no Dash" when a tremendous snowball blasted him on the side of the head.

"You really nailed him good!" Kwan yelled as he smacked Dash on the shoulder.

"Let's play geek bowling!" Dash yelled as they started toward Danny, Tucker and Sam. The three friends looked at each other then started running. They ended up skidding on a patch of ice and almost hitting a wall, except Danny, who was holding on to both Tucker and Sam for dear life, phased them through it. They crashed into a stack of boxes.

"Oh great!" Danny said as he looked around the dusty store room. He was expecting The Box Ghost. This was the perfect place to find him, but so far…nothing.

"At least we got away from Dash!" Sam said as she dusted herself off.

"I wonder what he's doing here," Tucker said as he made sure his PDA was all right.

"Probably the same thing as us," Sam told him. "He's here to play in the snow."

"Or just to make our lives miserable Danny added as he opened the door to the store room and looked down the hall. The school was empty. There was no one to impede a mad slide down the hall. No Lancer! No Dash or Kwan or Paulina.

The three friends skidded madly through the school. Well not really, Tucker and Danny dragged a protesting Sam with them. She didn't think a mad dash through the hall would be as fun as a mad dash down a snowy hill. But then with a mad Dash outside, inside was probably better.

Danny had taken a card board box and improvised it into a sled. Each friend took turns being pulled down the hall and released to bang up against the lockers. Sam took her turn, but being lighter than both Danny and Tucker and with the advantage of their strength she went flying, high speed into the lockers, hitting them with a bang.

"Ouch!" she cried as she laid on the floor laughing. She was about to say something else when a locker popped open and a book fell out on her head. This gave Danny and Tucker an opportunity of their own to laugh, though partly in relief that she wasn't hurt. Sam picked up the book. It was a journal, the type with the fancy cover and blank lined pages on the inside. She didn't really mean to look. She was simply going to close the book and put it back in the locker it had fallen out of. But, something in the book caught her eye and she looked and looked. Danny and Tucker walked over and looked down at her wondering why she looked so dazed.

"Whose locker is this?" she asked as she pointed up.

Danny and Tucker looked at the locker than each other. "It's Dash Baxter's locker!"

Sam's eyes widened and she looked back down at the book. She read again for a second then took a deep breath and said, "Oh boy!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**This is going to be a pretty short story with no REAL resolution, just a few revelations. Hmm wonder what Sam found in Dash's locker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam slammed the book shut and looked at Danny and Tucker. She wasn't sure if she should share this with them. She certainly didn't think she should be reading it. Danny and Tucker were still looking at her from down the hall. They were concerned that maybe she hit her head on the locker as they hurled her into the lockers.

"I'm fine," Sam assured them rather absently as she looked down at the book. "I-I just need to rest a minute." She stood and moved out of the way. Danny and Tucker watched her for a second then went back to sliding down the hall.

Sam bit her lip in indecision then took a deep breath and reopened the journal. She knew she shouldn't be reading someone's private thoughts, but for several reasons she was intrigued beyond her own control The first reason being that it was surprising that someone like Dash kept a journal, let alone wrote. The second being what was written inside. Sam shot a quick look at Danny and Tucker. They were too busy to pay her much notice, so she slid down to the floor and reopened the journal.

_Dear Mr. Journal Sir,_

_She kissed me. I don't know why she did it, but she did. At the Ember concert. She kissed me. I pretended that I was grossed out, but…I still can't believe she kissed me. Sam Manson the Goth Geek girl! And I think I love her…_

Sam slammed the journal closed and took a deep breath. She was feeling a little queasy. She closed her eyes then steeled herself to read more.

_She's such a geek, but look how cute she is in those little ugly boots she wears! And her hair. It's just not right! But every time I see her I want to talk to her. I want to worship at her feet. I should be in love with Paulina. Paulina is beautiful. She has money, connections, popularity…everything, but she's nothing compared to the flower that is my dear little Samantha Manson!_

Sam shuddered then looked up toward Danny and Tucker. They were standing at the end of the hall, watching her.

"Are you all right Sam?" Tucker asked. "You look kinda…green."

"I'm fine!" Sam yelled then caught herself and said softly. "Just need some air."

"If you're gonna puke," Danny called, "There's a trash can around the corner behind you."

"Uhhh thanks for the info," Sam said. She watched them for a moment then looked back down at the journal. She wasn't sure she wanted to read more, but it was morbid curiosity that made her reopen the journal.

_Dear Mr. Journal Sir,_

_I slammed Danny's head into his locker today…again. I wish I could keep smashing his face in over and over and over and over over and over over. Sam made one of those cute angry faces at me._

Sam looked up at Danny and Tucker. Dash sure was a violent guy. She wished he'd direct his violent nature at someone other than Danny. She looked down at the journal, the next passage caused her to raise her eyebrows.

_Sam loves Danny. I hate him! Could Sam ever love me? Why not? I'm rich and popular. I've got all it takes. But she favors that loser Fenton! Fenton? Why? What does he have that I don't? I want to pound in Danny's face over and over and over and over and over and over again! Maybe if I show her how pathetic Danny is compared to my strength, maybe then she'll notice me._

"Errrrr not likely," Sam said as she shuddered again She was disturbed that Dash was observant enough to know how she felt about Danny. She wondered how many other people had guessed. She turned the page and gasped at the next entry:

_Ode to The Goth Girl, Samantha _

_Oh Samantha of the amethyst eyes_.

_When you walk by you cause me to sighs._

_You're truly a princess. I want to be your prince._

_We can have five children and name them all Vince._

_You are so hot,_

_But your friends are so not._

_I could change your life oh Goth Girl of Mine._

_Please say that someday you will be my Valentine._

_Oh beautiful beautiful, beautiful Sam_

_Your lips are much softer than that other girl I kissed, named Pam._

_Your hair is like velvety chocolate cake_

_Or some other dessert I don't know how to bake._

_So I will kiss Pam and you will kiss that loser who I'd like to kill named Danny._

_But still I think you have a nice…_

Sam slammed the book shut. She could feel her face burning. In embarrassment or rage she wasn't be able to say. It took a great deal of strength not to hurl the journal across the hall.

It was time to put the book back. It was better not to show Danny and Tucker, they would tease her about this forever and with the sick feeling in her stomach, the thought it better to never let anyone know. She stood to put the book back when something happened….the book floated away.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened and then she yelled, "Danny! Give that back!" The book was floating high enough in the air that she couldn't catch it, and he was obviously reading it. Finally Danny made himself visible again wearing an expression of complete and utter horror. He looked at Sam for a moment. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked as he walked up. Sam went from nauseous green to blood drained face pale. He looked up and saw the book. "What is that Sam's journal?" He shot her a quick side long glance. Unbeknownst to her he'd read it a few times, but it really didn't tell him anything he didn't know. She had a head over heels crush on Danny and was desperately trying to squash it.

Danny looked at Sam a moment. He floated back down to the ground and changed to human form. He looked a little shocked and upset. Tucker wondered if he'd read Sam's journal and…No, he loved Sam too, he wouldn't be upset at anything she'd written. Danny swallowed hard and handed the book to Tucker, who had no qualms about reading another person's journal cover to cover.

Tucker's eyebrows raised as he read the first few lines of the journal. At first he laughed out loud, but then he hit the few pages that Sam didn't read. Disturbing entries. "Whoa," he said. "Dash Baxter is a pig, and he's got it bad for Sam. He really, really hates Danny."

"Well we knew he hated Danny, but now I guess we have a good reason why. He thinks Danny and I are a couple." Sam said as her face turned a little redder. Danny smiled a little. He didn't mind if people thought he and Sam were together. Too bad it upset Sam so much. Danny sighed wistfully and Sam shot him an annoyed look.

"It could be a joke though," Tucker said as he leafed through the journal. I mean I can't imagine that Dash would have a crush on Sam, and even if he did why would he keep a journal and keep it at school?"

Sam walked over to Dash's locker. She liked Tucker's theory about it being a joke on her, but she frowned as she looked at the picture of Paulina taped to the inside of his locker. The contents of the journal were more humiliating to Dash than they were to Sam. She lifted the picture of Paulina and beneath it she found a picture of herself, with a big heart drawn around it and "Dash and Sam Forever" written on the bottom. Her stomach churned again. She could think of few things more disturbing or disgusting, than being the object of Dash Baxter's affections.

"Well," Tucker said. "I guess it's a free country. He can have a crush on anyone he wants, even if it is totally disgusting."

"Are you saying that having a crush on me is disgusting?" Sam asked threateningly as she grabbed the journal from Tucker, threw it in the locker then slammed the door shut with a angry look on her face.

"I meant to say that _Dash_ having a crush on you is disgusting!" Tucker tried to clarify. Sam stood with her hands on her hips and glared.

Tucker gave Danny a pleading look and held up his hands. "I'm not going to help you out of this one!" He said. "I'm amazed that the whole world isn't in love with Sam!" He caught the smirk on Tucker's face then mentally rewound. "Ooo," he thought. "I can't believe I just said that." Sam was standing with her hands still on her hips, so he had time to escape. "I'm um…gotta go! I think I hear ummm the Box Ghost! Yes!" he changed to ghost form and flew off down the hall.

"You know what Tucker," Sam said as she walked toward him, a menacing expression on her face. "Just about now would be a good time to keep your mouth closed." Tucker gave her a wide eyed look and made a zipping motion across his mouth, so she backed off.

They walked down the hall a little way when Tucker finally said, "I'm getting hungry. Let's go find Danny and get some lunch!" Sam said something almost unintelligible about lunch and appetites lost because of Dash. Tucker laughed.

Sam didn't want to leave the school. Not if there was a chance they'd run into Dash. There have been several times in history, that when a girl found out a guy had a crush on her, even if it wasn't a guy she particularly liked, then a little seed of affection formed from the flattery and she fostered a crush on the guy crushing on her. This wasn't the case for Sam. She'd just as soon skin a rabbit alive with her bare hands, cook it, eat it, and wear it's skin as a hat, than foster any type of tender feeling for the odious Dash Baxter. She didn't hate Dash, but she did find him pretty repulsive.

They had just reached the door of the school when Danny reappeared beside them. "No ghosts," he said as he took Sam and Tucker by the shoulders and phased them through the door.

"I hope Dash isn't around," Sam said as she looked about warily.

"Afraid the sight of him will make your heart go pitty pat?" Tucker teased.

"No," Sam replied. "I'm afraid that the site of him will make me hurl."

The three friends walked away from the school. No bus ghost. No box ghost. No ghost at all appeared. They walked into the Nasty Burger and found Dash waiting for them.

"Eww Geeks!" Dash said to his friend as he pointed. The friends around him laughed. Danny stepped in front of Sam to shield her from Dash's gaze. Sam was exceedingly grateful. Though, she conceded, it was better to face him here and now than at school with everyone watching.

Nothing more happened. Much to Sam's relief. She sat down at their table as Tucker and Danny went to get the food. She was adjusting her coat behind her when a large, football player shaped shadow fell over the table. Sam swallowed hard and looked up into the evil blue eyes of one Dash Baxter.

"If you want to get away from the geeks," he said. "You can come join us cool kids at the cool kids table." He smirked a little.

"I am at the cool kids table," Sam said then smiled at the look of confusion that washed across Dash's face.

"What ever!" he said then turned and came face to face with Danny.

"Get out of my way Fenton!" he said as he pushed Danny out of the way and left. Danny said something under his breath.

"Leave it alone Danny," Sam ordered. "We have nothing to fear from Dash."

"Yeah only I do," Danny said. "It's me he'd like to get out of the way so he can get to you." He looked at Sam for a moment then they both started laughing.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The rest of the day was blessedly Dash free. Sam was able to relax as they sledded down hills and skidded across frozen ponds. Tucker and Danny knew better than to tease her too much about Dash, so they left the subject alone, for now.

By the time the sun began to set, the three friends were exhausted and the walk home was slow, leaving them wishing for the ghostly bus. Danny said he was too tired to go ghost so they clomped slowly down the sidewalk. They had just turned a corner when Danny was bombarded with a flurry of snowballs. Again, Dash was standing there with his friends, laughing.

Dash grabbed on to Danny and was about to throw him in the snow when Sam screamed, "Stop it right now Dash!" The big jock hesitated for a moment as he looked at Sam striding toward him like a thundercloud.

He smirked as he hoisted Danny higher in the air. "How are you going to stop me?" He asked. Sam smiled evily.

"I'll tell Pam all about us." She said wickedly.

"P-P-Pam?" Dash stuttered. "How do you know about Pam? What did she tell you? What did you tell her?" Sam grabbed hold of Danny's arms and forced Dash to put him down.

"Stop beating up us!" She said. "Or I'll tell all your friends about your buddy Mr. Fluffy Lumpkins." She was glad she read into his journal far enough to know about Mr. Fluffy Lumpkins, Dash's teddy bear. Dash paled and stepped back a few paces. He looked at Sam a moment then turned and ran. His friends disappeared with him.

"Wow!" Tucker said. "You like, totally have power over Dash!"

Sam smiled proudly. "Yeah I do! Life is going to be fun!"

"Um Sam" Danny asked. She turned to look at him quizzically. "Special powers are a responsibility Sam," he said. "You shouldn't abuse them."

Sam's eager expression fell. "You're right," She said.

"Aww man!" Tucker cried. "Why did you have to say anything Danny?"

Danny shrugged. "I just feel bad for Dash is all," he said sadly as he walked. "Just imagine what it's like to have a crush on someone, and there is no hope of them ever returning your feelings."

Sam's frown deepened as she contemplated what Danny was saying. "Yeah," she said softly and sighed. She waited until she didn't think anyone could hear and said. "It totally sucks."

Tucker looked at his two friends and smiled. "Love birds," he thought to himself and then silently thanked Dash and his crush on Sam for bringing his two friends that much closer. He just wondered what it would take to get them to finally admit they liked each other. He watched them brush hands as they walked and smiled. Someday…and when that day came, someone would owe him lots of money.

THE END

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Ha no one guessed that Dash could possibly be harboring feelings for Sam eh? Hmmmm See no resolutions just realizations. I hope you liked my little fuzzy sorta fluffy non-story. I wanted to write something that you could conceivably see on the cartoon. Though there wasn't enough action I suppose. And well face it, you're going to be subjected to things like this until little stories stop growing in my head….and they may never stop growing, I have a fertile imagination. Thanks for reading. I hope you didn't hate it too much.**


End file.
